Cervax
'Toa cervax' Toa cervax is a extremely powerful toa or at least thats what everyone THINKS. he isnt exactly a toa. he is more of a titan/warrior/assassin. he uses a ridiculously big arsenal of weapons wich include, a rifle, a machine gun, a laser blade, a tribladed staff, two daggers, a shield and a shortsword. his mask is the mask of agility allowing him to peform amazing feats of agility. he also has a dark secret, a power he does his best to avoid, he is a werewolf. 'history' Cervax was never born like most of his friends and allies. he was created. he was created by the metaLORDS a race of beings who were each intertwined with a metal. they wanted him to be able to use th e forbidden element of mercury. he was basicaly intended to be the ultimate weapon. as he was created not born Cervax's name was originaly "experimejnt 50233009". when the other metaLORDS discovered of their sef proclaimed leader zentrax's plot to create a being without a heart some immedatly went to his side, however a few realised how terrible it was and decided to sabotage the expriment. one of the rebels xyral simply infused a potion of her secret moon related poowers with experiment 50233009 (cervax) and he ended up having a hugley firey personality, but also ended up a werewolf. discovering of the new creations secret emotions and abilitys zentrax started becoming paranoid of the thought that cervax might stake a takeover. he quikly decided that it was best to destroy him. meanwhile cervax briefly romanced xyral and became popular among alot of the metaLORDS. his happiness was short lived though as zentrax gathered a army of over 300 metaLORDS and minions. cervax and his supporters raised a smaller but just as powerful army of 200 Meta LORDS and soldiers. soon a year long war ensued resulting in cervax's memory being wiped, his body being weakened, his lycanthrope abilitys locked inside him, and getting thrown into another dimension. during his time on the other world (the main bionicle world) he battled maluta, befriended a rahkshi, created a toa team, and fell in love with a female toa of electricity named zara. however during a final battle with makuta lord xzetrax (eye of the storm), zara was killed and at that fateful moment, the full moon rose. and the beast within was released. at that moment he went into a feral rage ravaging the makuta to pieces until there was nothing left to a heavily bloody carcass. he has since then returned to his original form and unlocked the ability to transform at will. about a few minutes after changing back xzyral apeared telling cervax that she needed him to return. (you must remember he cant remember her). 'weapons and abilities' As stated before he had a huge arsenal of wich so far only a few have been listed. he carried, a rifle, a machine gun, a laser blade, a tribladed staff, two daggers, a shield, a shortsword, a broadsword, a kanohi olmak, and a rotory blade. his mask is the mask of agility allowing him to peform amazing feats of agility. he also has a dark secret, a power he does his best to avoid, he is a werewolf. whilst in wolf form he has a bladed tail, huge claws, butcher knife like teeth, and powerful clawed lithe legs. recently he ulocke the ability to transform at will. his element is mercury allowin g him to control mercury, pull it from anywhere, turn any metal INTO mercury, shape mercury and other metals at will, and shoot mercury projectiles from his hands/claws. he has extremely good aim and is able to fly using his shield as a hover board. 'personality' he has a very firey personality and always dives headfirst into things without thinking them through. he's a fun loving guy who's always on the go and never looks back. whilst in his werewolf form he usualy becomes alot more angry and less rational lashing out far too often. overall he is a great ally but a terrible foe Category:Toa Category:Characters